


Reflection

by Deanscastiel79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanscastiel79/pseuds/Deanscastiel79
Summary: Dean’s been doing some reflecting. Reflecting on the last year and how much had changed, namely his relationship status.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Reflection

Dean’s been doing some reflecting. Reflecting on the last year and how much had changed, namely his relationship status. If you had asked him a year ago if he’d be dating his favorite winged man, he’d have had a coronary. Mainly because he, one, didn’t think Cas would feel the same way and two, he never thought he’d have the guts to actually _TELL_ Cas how he felt. Which, really, it hadn’t taken much guts to blurt it out in the back of the grungy night club they’d been at for an investigation.Dean had just been staring at Cas laughing with the bartender and his heart had lit up, his whole body tingling with _fond_ and the words had fallen from his mouth before he could stop them.

“I love you.” He’d blurted out, his eyes going wide as soon as the words had slipped out. Cas turned to look at him, cocking his head in that adorable way he always did.

“What did you say?” Cas had said, moving to fully face Dean next to him at the bar. Dean floundered for a moment, trying to come up with a lie to save face but nothing was coming to mind. All he could think at that moment was the chorus of _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ ringing in his head, so he’d taken a deep breath and repeated the three words he’d been saving up for months.

“I said, I love you.” He repeated, stilling himself for a polite but heartbreaking rejection. His hands were gripping his beer bottle so tight he thought it might shatter. To his shock, that rejection never came, instead, Cas’ whole face had lit up. He’d leaned all that much closer to Dean and whispered those words back to Dean, low, so only they could hear.

“I love you, too.”

Cas had reached over to take one of Dean’s clammy hands in his own, smoothing his thumb over the back of it. Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t teared up, just a little, at Cas’ admission. Dean smiled wider than he thought he could and used his other hand to guide Cas’ face to his. He tilted his head and leaned in to close the final space between their lips. The kiss was soft and achingly sweet, unlike anything Dean had ever experienced and he knew in that moment that he would never let his angel go.

Dean had been doing some reflecting. He’d come to the conclusion, with his angel wrapped in his arms contentedly reading a book, that he wouldn’t change anything about the last year, _especially_ , his relationship status.


End file.
